Fluttershy's Bad Day
by Ziggy05
Summary: Much darker then the title suggests. Fluttershy lets her assertiveness finally take over and vows to kill off any pony who annoys her in the slightest until finally she gets the peace that she believes she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy was having a real bad day. It had been bad from the moment she had woken up, when she had fallen and stubbed her toe. And then, when she had been making herself a cup of tea, the kettle and slipped and the hot tea and fell onto her leg and the kettle itself onto the floor inches from her hoof, where the hot liquid had spilled out onto the floor and stained.

Then when she had gone outside and checked her mail. And ugh, as usual the mailmare had given her the wrong mail AGAIN! Further down the path she had been stopped by Angel, who had glared at her and forced her in the other direction, just to get some food and then she had been late for the cloud moving that Rainbowdash had planned and she got into trouble! Even when she did arrive she did a horrible job and she was laughed at.

Now she was sadly walking home with tears in her eyes to get some sleep. She was so fustrated, but there was nothing she could do about it. After all... she just wasn't assertive. Or that was what ponies said. She lifted her head to the slowly fading sun. "Dear Celestia... What am I doing wrong?"

She stopped to pet Angel on the way in and screamed as the bunny stuck his paw out. Fluttershy toppled over and rolled head over heels into the house and then she looked behind her and saw Angel laughing. A feeling spawned in Fluttershy, a feeling of rage and contempt that she had never felt before and it was for a moment like... like she could have killed Angel. She gasped when she realised the feeling and forced it down. Bad feelings made for bad actions.

She didn't bother making herself a cup of milo that night. She knw that something bad was most likely to happen and she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She squealed in annoyance as her hooves fumbled with the grip on the toothbrush and it fell into a pool of her spit. She fished it out and gave it a good scrub and then went to the toilet. Surprise, surprise, when she tried to flush it she found it was clogged. She didn't even bother to try and cleanse the toilet. Instead she threw her hooves down in anger and stormed off to bed.

She stubbed her toe for a second time that night and yelped at the pain and that was when she saw Angel's two little eyes peering innocently around the door. Fluttershy relaxed. Had he come to make up? How sweet. She opened the door a crack more and let him slip in, but instead of falling straight asleep he began to run around, kick the walls and use every fibre in his furry little body to keep Fluttershy awake.

Fluttershy, who by this time held two pillows against her ears felt the anger rising inside of her. Couldn't anything go her way for ONCE? The last straw was cut when she heard the horrible shatter of fine china and her eyes shifted to see her precious china vase shattered on the ground. The vase which had belonged to her dead mother.

Fluttershy had tears in her eyes and sweat rolling off her forehead as she observed Angel swiftly trying to gather and reassemble the pieces but they just kept slipping through his paws like water. Fluttershy felt her face turn blue and a red haze fell over her eyes. "ANGEL!" She roared and then the room fell silent.

When she opened her eyes once more Angel as nowhere to be seen. She looked under her bed and saw the rabbit, shivering under her bed. He saw her and smiled nervously, before bolting for the door as Fluttershy socked a hoof at him and growled in detest.

Breathing heavily, Fluttershy saw her opportunity and slammed the door shut. She waited a few moments against the door on hind legs before slumping down the side and resting. The thoughts in her head were monsterous, but they were winning. _NO! _She wanted to scream, but the voices comforted the morals in her mind, saying that it was alright, saying that it was natural.

Her eyes then flashed as she realised the truth. There were just a few ponies in her life, that was all. A few ponies- and a few creatures, too, that she had to take care of. And then her life would go back to normal. Then there'd be no more annoyances. She could go back to being a timid pony, not a monster and nopony would ever kn- NO!

She shook her head and the vigor in her eyes vanished. No! What was she thinking? Killing her friends? It was a beastly thought. And she could NEVER do that! After all, they hadn't done anything THAT bad, had they? She shuddered. This happened all the time, whenever she got assertive, and it was going too far.

"Oh dear," she sighed. She had just realised what she had tried to do to Angel. "I am so sorry Angel." She shook her head and climbed back into bed. "Things will be better in the morning Fluttershy. You've just got to wait it out until then."

But for poor Fluttershy, even her dreams were unlucky. Thoughts of death, blood, horror and scary creatures, such as dragons, ghosts, etc were everywhere, chasing her endlessly through a thick infinite forest of tall looming pine trees and evergreens and by the time the morning came she was a shivering ball of yellow skin and flesh with black bags under her eyes and a head ache.

"Whats... whats happening to me?" She asked herself this as she got out of bed. It felt as if all her energy had been deprived and with the thoughts that were being channeled endlessly on through her mind... she was scared.

Her dark eye twitched as she stomped down the road of ponyville. She struggled to ignore the laughs from ponies all around but it was worthless. They were everywhere. To her right, to her left, even in the sky. And then Rainbow Dash fell down and landed stunningly infront of her.

"Hey Fluttershy," said Dash.

"Oh... Hi, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, in as quiet a voice as she could manage.

"Or... Should I say FlutterCry?" Rainbowdash threw back her had and laughed. "FlutterCry! Haha! Thats a good one! Haha!"

Fluttershy's will snapped. "Well noponies laughing, are they, RainbowCRASH? And another thing, maybe if you spent a little longer clearing away the clouds, then us pegasi wouldn't HAVE to help you! Are you really that lazy, you stupid rainbow pegasi?" Without awaiting response she turned and continued to walk. She didn't know where she was going, just that she wanted to get far, far away from where she was.

She began to feel both sleepy and guilty the further that she marched on. Had she really just snapped at her best friend like that? Her nerves pulsed as anger grabbed her. No. She had deserved it. She relaxed again. Or had she? It was too much and she burst into tears. "Oh, what to do, what to do?" She wailed. What side of her mind to pick? Her morals, or her wants? Her wants were fatal and awful, but strong, oh so strong. Her morals, however much weak still shone just as deeply in her mind.

"Hey Fluttershy," Pinkiepie appeared from behind a tree. "Whats up?"

Fluttershy's eyes looked up at her. "Go away!" She hissed. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" Pinkiepie took a step back as Fluttershy got furiously to her hooves. "Do you want me to have to HURT you, Pinkiepie? Do you? Huh? Your just as annoying as the rest of them, you know! With your silly parties and... and... YOUR STUPID TOOTHLESS... THIÑG! And... GUMMY. What kind of a name for a pet is that, huh? HUH?"

Pinkiepie sweated. "P-please... F-Fluttershy... this isn't like you..."

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks and her eyes watered. Pinkiepie was right. What was she doing? She sighed and shook her head. "Forget it," she mumbled. "I'll just go home early then."

"H-hey, wait up!" Pinkiepie dashed after her as Fluttershy began to climb the hills to her house.

When she got there, she reared up and slammed the door shut on the pink ponies face, climbed the stairs to her room and hid under the covers. She saw red when she looked at the china vase, shattered on the ground. When she thought of Pinkiepie and her lack of respect for privacy... Rainbowdash, with her stupid taunts and STUPID, MEAN pranks... and ANGEL... That little bitch... She shuddered. Not in horror for her acts, but this time in disgust for her so called 'friends...' they were the ones that were in the wrong here, not her! And nothing would make her change her mind.

Her eyes flashed. In fact, while she was at it, why not kill of EVERY pony that annoyed her? Rarity for instance. ALWAYS forcing her to do things against her will... and her fashion sense... ugh... didn't that pony know the slightest thing about clothes? Or what about Twilight? She knew nopony could miss her. Her nerdy attitude and firey temper never left something to be desired.

But how could she do it?

Then Fluttershy had an idea. She rubbed her hooves together. It was great. If she could just... slowly... ease them off... one at a time, nopony would ever know, would they? Nopony would even NEED to know. Not while she was alive at least. Then again, if they discovered the evidence while she was dead, it didn't really matter, did it? She laughed coldly. Oh, she had an idea alright. And it was perfect.

Once more her sanity flooded back. Was it RIGHT though? "OH BLOODY HELL!" She screamed and the insanity filled her. She was letting her morals get in the way too much. This was what she WANTED right? And it wasn't that bad, in the end. After all, all ponies died in the end anyway- and all bugs got squashed eventually.


	2. Chapter 2 (Original)

Fluttershy stayed put until the following morning and then she went downstairs. Angel greeted her at the bottom and stomped a foot angrily. Fluttershy grinned and stepped into the light. "Y-your hungry, a-are you Angel?" She approached the rabbit. Angel raised an eyebrow. Something fishy was going on here.

"W-well... s-sit down a-and I'll get you some fresh greens..."

Angel struggled against her grip but Fluttershy pulled him off the ground and shoved him to a chair and tethered him there with rope. In the next room she quickly pulled together a dish of carrots and lettuce and poured in the chloroform that she kept.

"Here you go, Angel..." Fluttershy said. Angel sniffed the food and smelled a rat. He strained against the rope but they just got tighter.

"Don't bother trying to escape, lil' bunny," Fluttershy chuckled. "Its a... special kind of knot. The ropes will only get tighter and tighter the more you pull. You REALISE that, don't you? DON'T YOU?"

Angel shook his head wildly and thrashed his paws. His face turned purple as the rope crushed his diaphragm and his face turned green with horror as Fluttershy shoved the first mouthful of drugged salad into his open gob. Why was his owner doing this? He hadn't done anything to deserve this... sure, he was a little bossy sometimes, but Fluttershy was just so easy to push around... he couldn't help it. Could it be that Fluttershy was not the feeble doormat that he had thought her to be?

Fluttershy cackled louder and louder as Angel began to feel woozy, both from the lack of air and from the chloroform. His eyes felt heavy and his fur horribly matted down. Fluttershy slipped a knife through the rope at the back and he gulped the air in as he drifted off to sleep.

Angel woke up feeling the cold and the pain beneath his back. Strong, hard pebbles dug into his paws and pieces of loose glass cut into his flesh. He could feel warm skin running down the back of his arms and he wanted it to stop. He tried to move his paw to find that it was strapped down. They were ALL strapped down! Some strange thick piece of metal flattened each one to the table he was on.

The shards of glass sunk deeper into his bloodstream. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was Fluttershy... feeding him salad. Drugged salad.

His heart sank when he saw Fluttershy step out of the shadows. Her eyes were cold and blank and her hooves were bruised. "Hello, Angel," she whispered. She approached Angel and ran a hoof down both his stinging paws. "Your not screaming? Then again, you always were a tough rabbit."

Angel clenched his teeth. Oh no, this could NOT be happening. Fluttershy stepped down on his paws and they snapped. Angel's eyes near popped with the pain as his broken paws were pushed hard against the glass that sunk as far in as they could go.

He could feel warm blood running onto the glass shards and clotting at the cuts. If he had have been able to speak pony, he would have cursed but instead he looked around wildly. His eyes fell on Fluttershy with bloodshot, tired eyes that held a strange lust in them. Oh dear. He didn't want to see those murderous eyes ever again. Those just weren't Fluttershy's eyes.

"Come on Angel," Fluttershy said. "Scream. You KNOW you want to. Besides," she pushed a button. "I'm not going to let you go until you do. You DESERVE it Angel. For bossing me around all these years. I won't stop until you obey ME!"

Angel had half a mind to listen to her but he looked away. No, he had to win! Even if it meant the pain! He didn't want to give Fluttershy the dreadful satisfacton...

Then again... it was a good price. Fluttershy got her much wanted control over him and he never had to feel the agony again...

NO.

"Bring it," he mouthed and Fluttershy tossed back her hair and laughed.

"If you say so little bunny." She held the button down even further and Angel heard whirring. He looked up and saw a saw blade descending horizontally across, right into his bladder. "You won't be able to feel your legs soon," she explained. "And nor will you be able to release the contents of your bladder. So, if you need to go, you'd better do so now."

Angel squinted. This was not how he had wanted it to end at all. Yet he persisted, sweat forming on his face as the blade slowly got closer and closer to his abdomen. He felt the pressure of the teeth against his bowels and then the blade popped through and the pain struck. Oh, the dreadful, horrible pain. His blood sprayed out and painted his white fur. Landed in his mouth. In his eyes. Everything turned a bright red and he gagged at the taste of iron and spat it at Fluttershy's face, who wiped it off and laughed quietly.

"Oh Angel," she shook her head. "Didn't anypony EVER tell you not to spit your food? Oh, thats right. I did. You just didn't listen to me! You see where its gotten you?"

Angel stared down at the gap in his lower chest. "T-this is n-no reason to do this to me!" He insisted. "I didn't know I was hurting you that much! Honest!"

Fluttershy's eyes flashed. "So," she spat with a voice of acid. "Now you think I need help, HUH? Well, Angel, your the one strapped down you know! So I think YOU need help! And guess what... Angel, darling? NOPONY IS GOING TO HELP YOU!"

Angel shuddered. "Sometimes... Sometimes I wish dearly that you couldn't understand us animals so well. It would make life a lot better."

Fluttershy released her hoof from the button. Angel was surprised. The blade was only half way through. He looked down and winced at the sight of the teeth buried deep in his organ. "There," Fluttershy said. "Let that be a warning to you not to insult me so." Angel furrowed his rabbit brow. Then he realised what Fluttershy was trying to do and he cried. She was trying to centre the pain. Make it longer.

And then something happened that he had been hoping would not and his bladder loosened. It was all Angel could do not to scream as the pee built up around the metal. It ran off it like water and pushed it deeper in all the more and as a sider his stomache was beginning to ache from the limited space in the urination organ.

"FINE," he gasped. "FINE, I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY! JUST... J-JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE..."

"But Angel..." Mumured Fluttershy. "You still haven't screamed."

Angel uttered a chalky cry. No. NO! So the torture was just going to continue? Even after he had given Fluttershy his word? He relaxed his tense muscles and sighed. Oh who cared? He was just going to die anyway. "So, Angel..." Fluttershy said. "Are you going to be a good rabbit? Can I continue with the punishment?"

Angel shook his head. "Please don't," he whimpered. Fluttershy giggled and punched the button. The machine restarted and Angel closed his eyes. He felt tears run down his cheeks as the last remaining roots of his flesh were severed and his built up urine gushed out at the bottom of the hollow hole, as well as his blood and some bile.

He forced an eye open and looked at Fluttershy. She was holding the severed button in her hoof and her hair was wild and stringy. "Oh look Angel," she held the button up. Orange sparks shot up from the broken wire. "Now I don't have to do anything. I can just sit back and watch."

Her eyes were bloodshot and insane and her laugh had tics in it. Her hair was woven with leaves and blood and bits of twig and Angel had only just noticed it but she was wearing a costume. The costume that she had wore to the Grand Galloping Galah, except stained red and heavy with the reek of flesh and iron. With her tiny, wild eyes she looked side-wards at Angel and her laugh grew louder.

Angel gulped. What was so funny now? "O-oh come on Angel," Fluttershy cackled. "D-didn't anypony ever tell you not to stare? Its v-very r-rude you know!"

"Fluttershy!" Angel said. "This isn't you... Your supposed to be kindness... H-how is this kind?"

"KINDNESS?" Fluttershy spat. "KINDNESS? What a LAUGH that is! You think anypony has been particularly KIND to me in my life? POOH! They've laughed at me! Scorned me! Told me they were better then me! And pushed me around! Like YOU Angel! Admit that you've pushed me around! Admit that I've been nice to you! Admit that your the one that isn't NICE!"

Angel looked away. There was a feeling of remorse, sadness and guilt that filled up his heart. Fluttershy was right. But was that really why she was doing this? To get back at him? And who was next? Gummy? Twilight Sparkle? He was a rabbit, and hadn't really known them that well... but...

"O-okay," he stammered. "Okay Fluttershy... I-I'm sorry... R-really... I am... but... BUT please LET ME GO!" He gnawed at the metal bars holding his paws down. A force knocked him back against the stone and held him there, beneath a hoof and he looked up to see the infuriated eyes of Fluttershy looking down upon him, judging, menacing.

"On no you don't!" She spat and she socked him across the mouth. Angel grimaced as a tooth twisted back and snapped of the roots and he opened his mouth to spit it out only to have Fluttershy put her other hoof on his lips. "Swallow it." She said with a voice like ice and a face of cruelty. "Now."

Angel shook his head. "No," he murmured. Fluttershy raised her hoof to punch him again.

"DO IT."

"NO!"

His cry was replaced by pain as Fluttershy brought her hoof down. Angel felt the deep mark from the inside of his mouth and pulled his tongue back hastily. There was no skin where he had felt. Only a boney hole, and the taste of blood. He gurgled and coughed up blood as it spilled in fromh is throat and from the missing cheek and he looked at Fluttershy for mercy.

Fluttershy laughed, however and waved the chunk of skin around in the air. "Swallow it, Angel," she laughed. "Swallow it and your tooth and I'll release your mouth."

Angel's eyes watered. He shook his head. He would have rathered to drown in his own blood. Suddenly the blood in his mouth overflowed and the thick sticky mass began to dribble over his bottom lip and down his chin. Fluttershy put her hooves under the fountain of blood and basked in the savoury scent as it ran off her hooves and she licked up the little that was left. It stained her skin and lips around her mouth and she licked it off, desperate for every last drop. "Not bad," she said as Angel whimpered.

The blood had began to go down his throat now, chking him and turning his face blue. The taste was gross and he lost his lunch contents, which joined the mixture of blood, flesh and tooth that was hovering around his gob. "Way to ruin perfectly good blood," Fluttershy hissed. Angel knew that the situation was just going to get worse and worse unless he gulped, but he didn't want to be controlled. His life was at stake here.

"You know," Fluttershy said. "Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way. After all, if this doesn't work, surely a little PAIN will jog your senses?" Angel's eyes widened as Fluttershy siezed a knife from the floor and put it to his furry lips. "Now, where should I start?"

For a few short seconds Angel forgot his situation and gulped, taking down half the fluids with it. The taste was foul and made him want to retch a second time but he held his position. "Oh, I know. How about... here...?"

As Fluttershy made the first cut a paralyzing agony struck and once again he felt blood flow into his mouth, this time from the cut. He gagged and a much smaller, but still as horrible experience filled his gob. It just seemed to get deeper and deeper and slowly more and more of the fluid gushed from the cut. This torture continued until Fluttershy reached the bone and then she traced around the length of his fleshy lips and sliced. Then she grabbed eawch end and pulled. Angel couldn't help it and he did something horrible, something bad- he screamed as the fibres of skin tore and the bone beneath was exposed.

There was a moment of silence. "Y-you screamed..." Fluttershy murmured.

Angel panted and his red puffy eyes ran. "W-will you let me go now?" He said. Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm..." She said. "Let me think for a moment..."

"Y-you said you would!" Protested Angel.

"No." And the last thing Angel saw was Fluttershy's evil smile and the dark knife slicing him across the throat, the heart, and cutting deep into the soul.

Fluttershy wiped sweat and blood off her forehead. That had taken a lot out of her. But who was next? She couldn't wait... already her life felt just a little bit purer and her mind a little darker.


	3. Chapter 2 (Alternate)

Fluttershy stayed put until the following morning and then she went downstairs. Angel greeted her at the bottom and stomped a foot angrily. Fluttershy grinned and stepped into the light. "Y-your hungry, a-are you Angel?" She approached the rabbit. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said.

"W-well... s-sit down a-and I'll get you some fresh greens..."

Fluttershy pulled him off the ground and threw him against the wall. He groaned and started to get up but Fluttershy pushed him down again and he started to scratch at the base of her hoof. Fluttershy raised her hoof and gave him a stunning blow to the head. "NO! BAD rabbit! DOWN!" Angel, concussed could just lie there dizzily and watch as his owner swiped a knife from the bench.

"W-wait... where'd you get that knife... what?" Fluttershy was usually too scared of knives, so Angel had taken the lot and stashed them somewhere where Fluttershy wouldn't find them.

"Oh... only in the backyard in a hole underneath your rabbit hutch." Fluttershy replied. Angel gritted his teeth.

"Darn," he said.

"Here you go, Angel..." Fluttershy said. She pushed some salad towards him, which she had spiked with a two part drug the previous night. (it needed a special drug to activate) Angel sniffed the carrots and lettuce suspiciously nibbled the corner of some lettuce and then pulled back. It smelled and tasted funny... He strained against the rope- to escape before the effects of whatever his food was tainted with kicked in- but they just got tighter.

"Don't bother trying to escape, lil' bunny," Fluttershy chuckled. "Its a... special kind of knot. The ropes will only get tighter and tighter the more you pull. You REALISE that, don't you? DON'T YOU?"

Angel shook his head wildly and thrashed his paws. His face turned purple from the suffocating effects of the knot and as Fluttershy shoved her fist into his gob he released a muffled cry. Why was his owner doing this? He hadn't done anything to deserve this... aside from being a little bossy at times, he was certain that he was the perfect pet! It wasn't enough to warrant this... this LEVEL of abuse!

Fluttershy sniggered and slipped a knife down his back, ripping blood vessels and tearing flesh. "You've never been micropchipped, right Angel? You wouldn't let me take you to the vet to do so. Tsk tsk. Well, this isn't a microchip but I think you'll find the experience just as awful. The screams you emitted when you saw those needles... One would think you were being cut up alive, which ironically is about to happen to you!" She inserted the long needle into the light incision and as the medicinal drug flowed through his system, Angel found himself becoming woozy.

"What did you insert into me you fool!" He yelled.

"Oh, just something I got from the pharmacy. Amazing what doctors leave just lying around this days, isn't it Angel baby?"

Angel opened his mouth to reply but the chemical activated the dormant drug and BAM Angel was out cold.

He woke up feeling cold and sore, particually beneath his back and around his spine and bottom. Sharp pebbles dug into his flesh and pieces of loose glass cut into his scalp. He could feel something warm running down the back of his arms and something opposingly cold cutting tightly into his paws. When he tried to move he found that it was tied down. Small ropes were tathered over all his toes that connected to the corners of whatever he was lying on and metal rings added additional support over his neck, shoulders and knees.

The shards of glass sunk deeper into his skin from his infinitesimal movement. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was Fluttershy... Oh yeah, he remembered now. Crap.

He looked up and saw the basement door creak open. The crack to freedom provided enough light to see Fluttershy come down the steps and into the shadows and the two just stood still, eerily, looking into one another's eyes and reflecting upon each other's situations. Even in the dark Angel could tell that her eyes were cold and that her hooves were bruised and sweaty from exertion. "Hello, Angel," she whispered. She approached Angel and caressed both his stinging paws and down over his thumping chest. "Your not screaming? Then again, you always were a tough rabbit. And here I was thinking I could make you break so easily." She sighed. "Pity."

"W-well... Uh... I guess I let you down then?" He said.

"Oh? Your still talking to me? Not surprising I guess. You know, up until now I never wondered how lonely it must be to you- me, being the ONLY one who understands you. And now, ironically, it is I who has betrayed you. Or Angel... Dearest Angel... should I say it is YOU who has betrayed ME?"

Angel clenched his teeth. "What in the world of Equestria do you mean?"

"Oh, Angel! I'm shocked! You know, you really shouldn't speak about our world like that. Then again, maybe we have something in common. We BOTH hate this world. So aren't you happy Angel? To be taken out of it?"

"W-what?"

"Nevermind. Lets just begin already, hm? It'll be easier for both of us."

Darn. Angel thought. He should have kept stalling for time.

Fluttershy fumbled with something and a bright light illuminated the surgical table and Fluttershy's face. He could see it in more detail now. Fluttershy, who usually had the decency to brush her hair, now had knotty, tangled and dry hair like she hadn't washed or combed in weeks. The truth was Fluttershy had not slept well. She had tossed and turned and the stress of her new found insanity was biting at her, but it certaintly didn't help to add to the image of this horrible pony that Angel didn't want to know.

She tied on a white surgeon's apron and pulled a layered cart into the light. She picked one of the slender, clear objects up and stroked it gently. Angel's eyes went wide and as if Fluttershy had read his thoughts she chuckled and pulled the metal bulb off the end. "Mmhm. A needle. You always did hate these things Angel. I'm SO glad of that. I mean, its a LOT harder to get your hands on acid or guns in Equestria. Celestia's banned them. But a shy face like mine? Who can resist doing anything I ask?"

Angel rolled his eyes. Smart ponies, he thought. Thats who. Who sold those to Fluttershy? Irresponsible NUT CASES?

"But, lets get started, shall we."

"Ok then..." Angel murmured. He wasn't actually that frightened. After all, Fluttershy wouldn't KILL him... right? What was in those needles? Typical immunisations? Nope. Of course not.

"But first, I need to tell you a few things?"

Angel narrowed his eyes. "... What 'things'?"

"I know all too well that you aren't scared of the needles alone, so I've decided to make this into a game. All I'm going to tell you is that there are NOT just normal vaccines in these syringes. Sure, a lot of them ARE just normal vaccines. Those are the ones I got from the doctors. You needn't worry where I got the others. Just listen up. I'm going to let you choose how you want to die. But its all based on luck. If you manage to choose all of the normal vaccine needles, then I'll kill you quickly. If you choose three well uh... ODD needles, then I'll torture you to death. Say nothing and I'll make it painful. I'll choose the worst needles and best torture methods I can think up. Its your choice."

It was a surprisingly hard decision. Play with his own life or... Let Fluttershy break him? He decided, and fairly fast on the first option. "I'll do it your way..." He groaned.

"Marvellous! So come on Angel bunny. Which needle will you choose first?" Fluttershy encouraged mockingly.

"Um... Well... I guess that one." He looked to the one Fluttershy was still holding and she smirked.

"Really? You go for the first one? You don't know what your doing. Try again."

"You wouldn't be so reluctant unless it was a vaccine. Come on Fluttershy, I know you too well."

"Do you?" Fluttershy sighed. "Fine." She pressed the needle to Angel's skin and he cried out as it broke out in blisters. "Oh? Looks like you don't. Thats strike one, Angel Bunny." She grinned sadistically and tapped her hoof. "Come on, I'm waiting."

He winced, but his will was far from breaking. "Um... Ok. That one. On the bottom layer at the far right."

Fluttershy picked up a needle. "This one?" She asked.

"Y-yeah."

Fluttershy inserted the needle into Angel's wrist which immediately froze up and went numb. He could feel it spreading up his arm gradually, too. "A slow paralyzer. Nicely played Angel!"She clapped. "Thats strike two."

Angel glanced at another needle. Fluttershy went to pick it up and she jabbed it into Angel's other arm. Nothing happened. "Good job Angel. Chances are you'll still lose, but good job."

"This isn't fair! I get three strikes and you torture me to death, but I need to get ALL the vaccines?"

Fluttershy grimaced. "Well Angel. You think MY life is fair? I'm treated like dirt!"

"Then assert yourself more!" Angel protested. "Its not that hard!"

"I would, except this is MUCH more fun." Angel cried out as Fluttershy grabbed a random needle and poked it through Angel's skin. "Strike three." She announced.

"Hey! That isn't fair! That isn't f-" Angel broke off screaming. Eyes. There were red, bloodshot eyes everywhere. Ponies were screaming for help. Some hung from racks, others had giant incisions in their chests and some were missing eyes or limbs. Over each body was another Fluttershy, each one doing different things to different bodies. And there was one coming towards him right now... "NO! NO! PLEASE CELESTIA NO! SAVE ME! DON'T DO IT! LEAVE THOSE POOR PONIES ALONE! NOOO!"

He came back to reality screaming and panting. He looked around. No blood. No corpses. No torture racks. Only him and one Fluttershy."Just... Finish me off." he said miserably.

"Not quite yet." Fluttershy said. "You see, that was only the physcological torture. We haven't covered physical yet. Look up at the ceiling, Angel."

Angel decided that he might as well do what Fluttershy said.

"What do you see?"

He winced. There was a giant saw blade above where his legs were. "Please don't." He said. The teeth shone in the bright light. In them, he could see reflected his traumatized state. "Please."

Fluttershy hesitated but then pressed a button on the wall. There was some whirring, some desperate pleas for mercy and then some light laughter from Fluttershy before the blade cut through the top half of Angel's legs and he began to scream. "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" He yelled. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" He could taste his own blood as it sprayed up from the incision. He spat it in Fluttershys face and shut his mouth and eyes tight.

"No, no. Keep screaming. Do. Its music. Wouldn't you agree?" She pressed the button in more and Angel screeched as it sliced through his bladder and through the remaining layers of his skin. He felt numb around the waist and tears were streaming down his face but he stopped screaming when he realised it was over.

Fluttershy shoved a metal bit in Angel's mouth and Angel let out a muffled cry as she raised a hoof. "Now I'm going to try and break you." She told him. "I want you to feel ALL of my pain before I kill you. She looked at Angel's severed legs. "Well... that and more." She blushed.

She raised a hoof and smacked Angel's face. Fresh tears sprung to Angel's eyes. He could feel a bruising. Fluttershy raised her hoof again and brung it down again, this time harder adding to the bruise. She accompanied this by a third blow, a fourth and finally and fifth, which broke one of his teeth and chipped the other. She raised her hoof yet a sixth time and brung it down, hardest. It broke his nose and fractured his skull and Fluttershy, seeing that she was hurting him greatly punched again and again and again. Angel didn't know how he could take the pain. his face was aching all over. He had two black eyes and a mouth bleeding, his lips were shredded and raw and his cheeks were sore and purple.

It seemed like hours had passed before Fluttershy finally dealt a final blow. It crushed the front of his skull. What remained of his face crinkled and felt away into broke shards of bones, blood and brain. Angel died instantly, with a yelp of agony.

Fluttershy wiped sweat and blood off her forehead. That had taken a lot out of her. But who was next? She couldn't wait... already her life felt just a little bit... cleaner and her mind a little darker.


	4. Chapter 3

Through all the madness and deceit and disorginization, Fluttershy had taken it upon herself to make herself a list. There was no particular order at all and it was scrawled out in messy handwriting, the paper the words resided upon torn and brown with little splatters of her own blood here and there.

Never the less, Fluttershy had gotten over a little gore. She wasn't the feeble push-over that ponies thought she was anymore. She knew to mask it, though. After all, it seemed these ponies annoyed nopony else but HER. Whyever THAT was, she didn't know. Weren't they in the least bit disliked? She doubted anypony would miss them.

She giggled. It sounded a bit selfish of her really, but then again, that was life. You took and you gave. And what Fluttershy was giving back to Equestria was the riddance of the filth that was these ponies. Nopony else understood, these creatures were friends to all, but deep down, Fluttershy truly believed that she was doing the world a great justice.

But that was enough thought.

She clutched the list hard in her hoof with a hardness that crushed the flimsy canvas. Her hoof was shaking in excitement, so much so that she could barely see the text. It was all just a black blur. Finally, she managed to calm herself enough so that she could read the name on the list. "Rainbowdash." She read. She was surprised with herself. She hadn't expected her name so soon... then again, these were just names she had scribbled down out of the top of her head. There was bound to be a few small surprises. She quickly looked down to the name below Rainbowdashes and nodded her head. She was looking forward to both killings, but the third one could wait for now. She had other buisness to deal to at the moment.

Before she could actually get to the thrilling part, however, Fluttershy had a few small troubles. For instance, how was Dash supposed to get here? Fluttershy had made it look to easy with Angel. He had been such simple prey... she sighed at the memory. And he had put up SUCH a fight... It had been fun, but the best moment for Fluttershy had been when he had finally broke and when he had given into her. After all, it was great being in control for once and she had to wonder... would Rainbowdash do the same, or was she really just a wuss beneath the surface?

Another problem was the method. She had tried everything that she could have imagined on Angel. She had even made a show of forcing down his own internal products. Fluttershy did suppose she could take it a few steps further this time. After all, it was her first PONY victim, and she did have cause to celebrate. Maybe she could feed Rainbowdash her bones, or even her organs? It would be delightful to watch her squirm.

It was fortunate that Fluttershy was filled with ideas or she might not have come up with anything in time- she had a schedule, too. One pony per day. Or maybe, if she was feeling particularly needy, 2...?

But she was going off track. She had the plan. It was brilliant. She looked over at the massive garden that would be her stage. She had planted the seeds for it when she had been only a filly. Her tenderness and care had nursed the plants to fair height and over time, she had gone a little 'too' far. The plants had gone wild and she had never returned to the all-since forgotten garden.

She had new eyes now and a MUCH clearer mind. She could remember things that she learnt from years ago, and even things that she had believed to be all but lost. She doubted that she even needed to crop the garden for her plan to work. No, all she needed were some tools.

"R-rainbowdash?" Fluttershy caught up witht he blue pegasus in the town square.

"What is it Fluttershy?" The pegasi didn't seem particularly interested in Fluttershy. All her attention was focused on the centre of the square. Somepony stood there with a smart tuxedo on. A small pink rose was tucked away at the top pocket and on his head was a matching top-hat and polished boots. He was obviously from Canterlot, or at least, he sure carried the superior glamour. Fluttershy snorted. Oh no, was he here to try and coax the town of Ponyville into prim and polish, or was he just here for some OTHER dumb reason?

"I-I was wondering..."

"Mm hm."

"I-I was just wondering if... If... If you would like to come over to my house this afternoon!" She gulped a deep stream of air in and bit down on her tongue.

"Yeah, sure Fluttershy."

"Oh great!"

"Yeah, yeah." Fluttershy was already racing back up the hill. "W-wait, what?"

Fluttershy looked around and noted the emptiness of the home. Just below her chair was the fallen salad in a silver tin and over near the wall was Angel's water bowl. He was usually around here. Scampering up to her and begging for more food. And while Fluttershy was glad that he was finally gone... she felt a little sad and, she had to admit, just a little lonely. Just a LITTLE, that was all.

But there was no reason to cry over spilled guts! And Fluttershy had work to do. Any moment now Rainbow Dash would be bursting in through the door and she would recieve the greatest surprise of her life. Sadly, she had been wrong about her garden and had ended up killing some of the poor, dear plants in the process but she figured it worth it for her life to finally be pristine.

She hadn't bothered with the fancy tools and machines that she had used on Angel. Instead, she had devised a simple maze problem. There were barbed wires and stinging nettles around the overgrown mess which connected to more walls inside. Each buzzed with electricity which added to the danger and the thrill. Fluttershy got a shiver just by thinking of it. The slightest touch and her poor Rainbow Dash would be too weak to take another step... she pitied her.

"Um... Hi, Fluttershy?"

"Ah! O-oh, i-it's o-only you... R-rainbowdash..." she blushed. "I... I wasn't expecting you... I was wondering if you got my message or not when I ran away without your answer... sorry..." She hid her head beneath her wing.

"Thats okay, Fluttershy. So, what did you want me over here for? You wanna see some of my amazing moves? I've trained SO hard for them."

"M-maybe later... B-but I was thinking we could just take a walk through my garden today... I mean... I-if thats okay with you, that is. I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything that you didn't want to do... I mean..."

Rainbowdash punched Fluttershy in the flank. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd actually be pretty happy to see your garden. Something you pulled together recently?"

"N-no... N-not really... I mean... Sorta... but... I-I guess not..."

Rainbowdash shrugged. "Hey, either way I'd love to see what you've done with it."

"Y-you would? I-I mean... sure..."

Fluttershy wasn't actually planning on walking through the garden with Rainbowdash for too long, of course. She had mapped out her entire garden and noted where the safety ended and began. As soon as she got to the spot that she had marked with an X in the dirt, she would flee and leave Rainbowdash stranded there. Then she would go up on her roof and watch from above. She hoped that there would be a lot of blood. She was feeling very cranky just then.

They headed out the door and Fluttershy went out last. Then Fluttershy led her around the back to the entrance and slipped inside. "C-come on..." She said.

Rainbowdash raised an eyebrow. "And this place is so big because...?"

Fluttershy froze in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her gentle cover-up flickered for a moment. "O-oh that..." she said coldly. "T-thats nothing... j-just me... you know? Y-your same old... gentle... caring... push-over Fluttershy..." She was stammering for a different reason now. Not to mask her true self but from the fear that she was feeling. She hadn't thought of that. All that planning and all that hard work, and she hadn't even thought of the most obvious thing. She had to be more careful!

"Hey... Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash came over and rested a hoof on her shoulder. "You don't sound that good..."

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine," she said. "J-just peachy..."

"Well... Okay then..." But Fluttershy wasn't sure that Rainbow Dash believed her completely.

They both entered the maze with Fluttershy now leading and as planned, Fluttershy took off when she stepped on the X. They had gone a fair way and with Rainbow Dash endlessly asking if they were lost or not, she found it increasingly harder to keep her mask.

"Fluttershy...?" Rainbowdash mumbled. "Fluttershy! Where did you go? This isn't funny!"

By that time, however, Fluttershy was already long gone.

It was then that Rainbow Dash began to feel scared. What if she was lost forever? What if nopony ever found her, and she died and her bones were lost here? She didn't want to die! She didn't want to! She began to back back until she hit a tree. She screamed and hit the canopy above, fell down and lay dazed on the ground for a few moments before getting up to her hooves again.

"I- I need to remain calm. Now, Rainbow Dash, if Daring Do was out, lost in the forest, what would SHE do? haha... Daring Do. What would she do. Haha... funny... f-funny joke... haha... I-I suppose I could keep going forward... After all, we've been walking for quite a while... the edge of the garden is probably less far away then the entrance... then again..." She stiffened as a dart shot into her neck. "M-maybe I'll... just... haveee a... lie dowwn..."

When Rainbowdash awoke she was startled to find the brambles beneath her head. She wondered how she had got there and then she remembered the dart. But wait... this place didn't look like the other area... had the dart thrower dragged her here? And then again... who was the dart thrower, and what motivation had they had?

"H-hello?"

When there was no response she got up and began to slip the thorns out of her neck in disgust. She felt around until she found the dart, too. It was still there and with a heavy yank she pulled it out of her flesh. "You nasty thing," she barked and she jumped on it. The tip broke and the remaining poisons inside spilled out onto the ground. "N-now... w-where AM I exactly?"

She looked up and took a few steps forward, but she instantly regretted her descision. "NO. WAY." She mumbled. She could see the cloud of dust from miles away, as the hedge at either side of her began to slowly close in. But what hedge had silver? She squinted hard and gulped as she realised what those flecks of silver were. They were spikes.

"HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!" She screamed. The only way out was through the thick brambles and she still didn't know if she could make it. She had to make a choice though and she was definitely going for the second option. She hesitated, closed her eyes and leapt. Pain made her cringe as the thorns tore tiny cuts all over her legs and hooves and she was pushed to speed up as the walls began to close in on her. Or the hedges. She didn't know quite what to call them.

Just as the spikes began to push through her flesh, she leapt out of the thorn bush and landed raw on the other side. She screamed as the spikes tore through her already snagged skin and she looked over. On either side was a large, bloody gash and her beautiful cyan skin jutted out at the edges. Her cutiemark was all but gone and in its place was a giant bloody hole dripping with blood and pus.

Her eyes watered and she stared at her awful wounds. What pony would plan this? "W-why... W-who...?"

"Oh, look at that." Fluttershy hovered down in front of her.

"Fluttershy! Do you know whats going on here? Can you help me out?"

"Oh boo, hoo. I don't think its occured to you that you can just fly away, huh?" Rainbowdash looked down at her wings. "Oh thats right..." She smiled to see Rainbowdash's distraught face. "I broke them."

It was only now that RD noticed how limp and crooked her wings were. When she struggled to raise one she was greeted by a sudden burst of pain and she screamed and fell to her knees. "What? Fluttershy, why aren't you helping me?"

Fluttershy circled the limp blue pony and followed her with her cold eyes. "Oh, don't you get it by now, my dear Dashie? I'm not the pony you thought I am!"

"B-but... w-why..."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You really think I'm answering that? Angel already asked me the same thing. It doesn't work, nor does telling me I'm supposed to be kind. I've suffered too, Rainbowdash, because YOU were so mean to me! You really want to know WHY I'm doing this? Because you DESERVE IT!"

Rainbowdash flinched. "B-but why now...? And... why didn't you tell anypony?"

Fluttershy turned away from her 'friend'. "Oh that. Your stupid if you ask that. Nopony would listen to me. Even you hated me. And I'm sure Twilight and Rarity and all the rest hate me too!"

Rainbowdash struggled to her feet. "No we don't," she insisted. "Your our friend, even if you can be a little annoying sometimes-

Fluttershy cut her off with a blow to the cheek. "STAY DOWN!" She roared. The force of the impact knocked Rainbowdash down to her feet again and she felt the tender bruise on her jaw.

"F-flutter... Fluttershy..."

"What now?"

"I-I... I'm... I'm sorry..."

Fluttershy threw back her head and laughed. "Oh. NOW your sorry? You've had... hm... let me think... FOREVER to be 'SORRY', RAINBOW DASH! And NOW your sorry? On your DEATH BED your sorry? Is this really what I had to do to you, to get you to say YOUR SORRY? Well no, Rainbow Dash. I've been putting this off for FAR to long, and finally you are going to get whats coming to you!"

"HEY!" Rainbowdash protested. "I didn't know what was happening to you, okay? Let me go, PLEASE! I swear I won't tell anypony... M-maybe we can still help you-

"HELP ME? HELP ME? IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOUR THE ONE THAT NEEDS HELP RAINBOW DASH! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE TO YOU THE MOST GRUELING, PAINFUL DEATH OF THEM ALL! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Rainbow Dash covered her ears with her hooves and said nothing. "NOW," continued Fluttershy. "Are you going to OBEY me, or do I have to FORCE you to do these things?"

"Depends..." Mumbled Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy kicked her hard in the leg and she winced, but the pain paled in comparison to the tears on her flank. "Okay, okay," she groaned. "Fine then."

"Now... Touch the fence."

Rainbowdash dropped her head in disbelief. "Really?" she said. "Thats IT? All I have to do is touch the fence?"

"Yeah," Fluttershy grinned. "Touch it."

Rainbowdash looked at her suspiciously and reached her hoof out. Then she realised the spark shooting through the fence and pulled her hoof back. A drop of sweat formed at her brow. She had to choose. If she touched the fence she would most likely faint but if she didn't then she faced tortures unimaginable by Fluttershy. Finally, she reached out and GRABBED the barbed wire fence. Fuck it, she needed a break in her own mind and this gave her the opportunity.

"He-hel-help-he-hel-help-he-heeeEARGH!" she screamed. Energy washed through her and scorched her skin until it was an ashy, raw black and until her skin and been burnt away. She felt tears run down her face as her hair incinerated beneath the heat and as chunks of bone began to show through and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally, and after what seemed like hours of torture and the smell of burning flesh she fainted.

When Rainbowdash awoke a second time it was very dim and yet she could sense that Fluttershy was still in the room. She was glad to find that she could move her arms and legs about but when she took just a few steps forward she was blocked by a row of heavy metal bars in any direction and she could then tell that she was in a cage... somewhere.

Suddenly a light flooded the room and instantly she could tell that she was in a cave. But where abouts in the garden was she? And was she even still IN the garden? That didn't matter, though, not really. What mattered was what Fluttershy was going to do to her. "Like it?" Fluttershy whispered in her ear.

She frowned. Like what? She looked past Fluttershy and her jaw dropped. It was the biggest plant she had ever seen. "Its beautiful, I know. Your going to LOVE him, I'm sure!" Rainbowdash was caught feeling like a rat in a maze. She watched as the plant's razor sharp teeth lowered, closer and closer and closer. Suddenly it shot in and grabbed for Rainbowdash. She darted out of the way just in time and the plant closed its teeth on the air, where Rainbow Dash's tail might have otherwise have been.

Fluttershy grunted in fustration. "GET HER, TOOTHY!" She growled. "GET HER! GET HER, GET HER, GET HER...!"

Rainbowdash screamed as the plant grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. It swung her around in circles until she felt like she was going to throw up and then through her hard against the cave wall. She hit it and winced as her blood stained the rock. Then, leaving a trail of blood behind her she slipped off and hit the ground. The pain was unbearable and when she tried to move her leg she would be overcome by pain. "Great..." she croaked. "Just what I need. A broken wing AND a broken foot... this is SO not cool..."

She looked up and saw Toothy reaching down once more. With her remaining hooves and little energy she dragged herself through the dirt. Her wounds bled onto the ground and her limbs ached but her efforts were futile as Toothy merely bolted down and plucked her up like a flower. "Plleasse..." she whispered, but Fluttershy wasn't listening. She threw back her head and laughed as Toothy through her once again, in the opposite direction. Rainbow Dash was dying. She could feel it in her heart. But had Fluttershy not had enough fun with her? She just wished that Toothy would stop treating her like a ragdoll!

"Why... Why does he obey you?" She croaked.

Fluttershy snorted and rolled her eyes. "You stupid idiot," she hissed. "I RAISED him. Is that a good enough explanation for you? Finish her off, Toothy. Its getting boring."

Rainbow Dash slowly closed her eyes. She felt sharp teeth slide into the bottom of her throat, just below the killing point to tease her and then she felt the air vanish beneath her hooves as the monstrous thing threw her from the front. She died instantly as she struck the wall and she slumped limpy to the ground, her eyes closed.

There was silence in the room as Fluttershy stared at the silent unmoving body thoughtfully and with fascination. She had never killed anypony before. Sure, she had killed Angel, but that wasn't the same. And it just hadn't been as fun in her books. But she was a little dissapointed all the same... In all, Rainbow Dash HADN'T given up much of a fight- if anything, she'd turned out to be quite the little chatter-box.

She heard Toothy's growl, turned and smiled lovingly. "Who's a good plant, hm? Good plant. Good boy. Momma has a treat for you now," she said. Still crooning over the monster she had nutured and cared for to maturity she grabbed the deceased Rainbow Dash in her mouth and pushed it over to him. "You must be so hungry after such work. Heres your reward, my darling."

Toothy sniffed it and growled affectionately, before scarfing it down in two bites. At the taste of the blood squelching down his throat he was almost persuaded to eat its mother, too but quickly came to its senses- after all, was there really any point in eating two ponies?

"Theres a good boy," Fluttershy said. "I'll visit you in a while, my darling. You must stay here in this cave for now."

When she had left her sanctuary she remembered her list. She had read the pony earlier, but she needed to make sure. She didn't want to accidentally leave somepony out by mistake or her problems would only grow.

"Okay then," she sighed. "Who is next?"

She yanked it out and read it straight out. "Ah yes, the great RARITY, that stupid bitch. Oh, I've got some good things in mind for her. Like maybe I can spread blisters all over her perfect fucking skin! Or maybe I can shave her and tear her skull open! Oh, and even better, maybe I can burn her for a little while. That'd teach her! That pretty princessy little... UGH, I don't even know how to describe her! Sh-shes such a slut! Y-yea, thats right! She's a slut! A stupid, stupid slut!"

A voice at the back of her mind was telling her this was all wrong but her last thread of sanity had snapped when she had seen Angel's dead body. She had disposed of it as food for Toothy- after all, it left no evidence right? And she had cleaned up her basement to some extent. Nopony ever went in there but... she just needed to make sure. "Watch out, RAPEty," she hissed. "ASSERTIVE Fluttershy is going to take care of you. Just wait..."


	5. Chapter 4

Fluttershy was feeling stressed out from all her hard work. The second she got home, she had a bath and then she hopped off to the salon. She knew she hardly ever went there, but it was always the place she could find Rarity.

She walked timidly up to the counter and pressed a silver coin to the table. "U-um.. one massage, please."

The blue massage pony looked up and nodded her head. Fluttershy had noted how she never really spoke. She wondered why that was? Maybe she had had her tounge cut out. Maybe she was just shy like her former self, or maybe she was selective mute?

She was guided over to one of the large tan chairs and lay down. She enjoyed the humming and relaxed as the silver cone went over her hair, but the comfort she was experiencing had a drastic impact on her and she shot up, squeaking as she hit her head hard against the outside. Threads of her hair were ripped from her scalp and the massage ponies rushed over to help her back down, but Fluttershy thought against them.

"M-my friends! W-what have I d-done to them?"

The two ponies looked at each other and frowned. The one to the right shrugged and the other dug her hooves into Fluttershy's shoulders and began to rub. Slowly Fluttershy began to relax again and her insanity began to return. She had to remember her place here. She couldn't let her shy side take over until she had rid Equestria of the annoying ponies!

"T-this is nice," she said. "T-thanks." She still felt a little confused by what she had just experienced. For a moment there it had seemed as if... as if she hadn't been angry anymore. It hadn't felt nice though and she was glad that the agony had returned.

When the massage was finished and Rarity still hadn't appeared, Fluttershy began to grow worried. Where WAS she? "No! No!' Fluttershy said. The two ponies stared at her. "Um... I-I mean... can you please uh.. wash my hair for me...? You know, if its um... not too much trouble of course. Heheh..."

The pink salon pony nodded her head and helped her up. The three ponies walked over to a basin and then they lowered her down and wrapped a black sheet around her neck. They gently leant Fluttershys head back until her hair was beneath the warm water and then they took the shampoo and began to lather it soothingly into her hair.

"O-oh, thanks." Fluttershy blushed. "T-thats very nice, thank you."

Fluttershy's pupils looked to the right as she heard the sudden ding-dong of the door as a pony entered. Her eyes flashed when she saw Rarity enter and the two ponies quickly exchanged joyful glances, for completely different reasons.

"Oh um... Excuse me," Fluttershy said. She sat up and bolted for Rarity, in the process knocking over several sprays, bottles and aerosols. She ignored the surprised whispers of the salon ponies who made no effort to run after her and finally skidded to a stop at the glamorous ponies heels.

She snorted silently. As usual, Rarity was wearing another of her silly, frilly dresses. This one was white and rode high on her flank. The lace was sapphire purple, as was the trim and the buttons and the design was simple but elegant. The cuffs and the sleeves were rather... baggy and tight at the same time and held a rather... oldern-day appearance that matched the dress itself and her hair was done up high in a posh style which she wore beneath a large floral hat that mimicked the dress design exactly.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy," Rarity grinned and held out a hoof.

Fluttershy took it and shook it and then Rarity pulled away. "So," she said. "What are you doing at the salon on such a GLORIOUS day outside, Fluttershy? Wouldn't you rather be outside with all your animal friends?"

Fluttershy looked past Rarity to the window. It was indeed a nice day. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the grass was greener then she had ever seen. Had she not had important duties to attend to, she probably would have taken Rarity's advice and gone out and played in the meadow. But she had a job and when that job was complete, she figured she would be to tired to do much other then rest.

"Y-yes... but...B-but..."

"Oh, no matter Fluttershy," Rarity interuppted. "Its okay if you feel like a change sometimes. Personally I think its simply MARVELLOUS that your allowing yourself to try out new things. But im sure thats not the only reason your here darling. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Fluttershy nodded. Boy, Rarity was making this too easy for her. So much so that Fluttershy almost felt BAD for jutting her down as third on the list. "Y-yes, actually. But... its sort of private. C-can w-we maybe go to my home and um... discuss it?"

Rarity smiled. "Of course darling. Anything for you. But may we please go to my house? Opal is sick, the poor dear and I desperately need to look after him."

"O-ok," Fluttershy said. Deep down, she rolled her eyes. There she went again, the same old Rarity, making all the descisions and telling her what she could and couldn't have. My dear Fluttershy, lets go to MY house. Not your smelly old shit hole, Fluttershy thought.

She followed Rarity around the corner to her flamboyant little home and both the ponies entered. "S-so where is Opal?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, hes upstairs in my bedroom. Would you care to look at him for me?"

Fluttershy smiled. "I would be happy to," she said. "After all, all animals big and small are a friend to me."

"Oh, I know that very well my dear Fluttershy." Rarity returned the grin and made way for Fluttershy as she began to climb the steps. At the top of the staircase was Rarity's bedroom, which Fluttershy closed the lock while the door was still open and waited at the entrance.

"W-which ones your room? I don't think I can remember," Fluttershy lied.

"Don't worry Fluttershy," Rarity said. She pushed her door open. "Its just this one, see? I'll go in and get Opalesence for you."

"Oh... Thank you," She blushed.

Rarity smiled. "No problem darling."

Fluttershy of course didn't give Rarity a chance to escape. In a second she had kicked the door shut and the lock flicked into action. She quickly barricaded the door with the nearest objects to her, including a light desk, a lamp and a whole number of other things, several of which she broke in the process. "You stay right in there, miss Raritybelle. I'll be right back."

Fluttershy bolted home and scavenged through her entire home for what she was looking for. Then she found the pump and rushed back. By the time she did, she could hear Rarity's frightened thumps from the room above. "Help! HELP! Help me! F-fluttershy? Are you there? F-fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stiffled a laugh as she brushed away some furniture and pushed the nozzle of the gas through the crack underneath the door.

"Fluttershy?"

Her chuckles continued to get more and more intense to the point of being almost Joker-like in sound as she began to push down on the pump. She could hear Rarity's screams echoing from inside as she pumped the corosive gas through the door.

"F-fluttershy? Fluttershy, dear me, help! T-theres some strange gas getting pumped through the door. I-I think its getting closer. W-wait, whats it doing to me? F-fluttershy! HELP! NO! NO! NOOOOOoooOOOO! FLUTTERSHY- EEEEEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy trembled with excitement as each horrified screech got louder and louder. Strangely, not being able to see the gore made it all the more thrilling, much to the point of being sexually pleasureable. The truth was, not only did these deaths make her life easier, but she also got a reward.

"WHERE ARE YOU FLUTTERSHY?"

Fluttershy continued to pump the corrosive substance until it had grown boring. She kicked the canister to the side and began to clear the blockage of furniture away. Her lip shook as she reached for the door knob. She couldn't wait to see the damage she had done.

What she was greeted with was a limp shell on the ground. Large chunks of flesh had been totally burnt away as well as muscle. Some even showed down to the bone. Fluttershy rolled her over onto her belly and stared nonchalantly at the hole in her stomach. It appeared that she had suffered intensly. Her stomach was blistered and red and littered with chasms in such a gruesome pattern that Fluttershy had to make the joke that her belly looked more like a slice of swiss cheese then it did a torso. The holes were deep, too. You could see her internal organs through most of them if you looked hard enough. These strange worm-hole enigmas were on a few other of her body parts, too, such as her hooves, but not quite as many.

Her outfit had been burnt away to nothing. thank goodness. A few particles and charred pieces of cloth were all that remained. Fluttershy snatched one clean out of the air with a hoof and brought it plummeting to the ground. It was obliterated insantly at the force and turned into nothing more then a few bits of ash, which Fluttershy glared at with a passionate rage.

She put an ear to Rarity's chest and found the rythmic thumping of her heart. Goody, she was still alive. She grabbed her by the scruff and began to drag her across the ground. Her hind legs, on which the skin, flesh and muscle had all but been obliterated entirely, snapped from the stress and she slid through a pool of her own blood as Fluttershy carried her out the door.

Fluttershy stared into the room and she began to grow worried. Rarity often had visitors. One of them was bound to check her room and find her remains and then... she gulped. If she was quick, then she could probably make it back with time to spare.

She took her around the back of her shop to her sowing room and tathered her to an old fancy table. There were windows in the room, but Fluttershy just grabbed the wire and pulled the curtains across. There, her mission was accomplished. Now she could get started for real. She locked the door and looked around. She was low on tools and face hoofed. Why hadn't she retrieved some knives or axes while she had been back at her place? Now she would have to improvise.

It didn't bother her though. Despite her many flaws, Fluttershy was good at improvising and she was sure that the needles and scissors that Rarity kept by the tin-full would suffice. As much as she wanted to ruin some of the pretty dresses in the room, Fluttershy was careful not to touch any of the dresses noticably with her blood-stained hooves. Her joy was not a great enough price to pay for public execution.

That was, after all, the punishment for what she was doing here, was it not?

She shoved a bundle of coloured wool to the side and scavenged through the drawers until she found the needles. She was annoyed to find that they were at the very back and now she had wasted five minutes! She quickly grabbed the sharpest needle she could see and looked around. Over by the window was a large bag of stuffing which she drew inspiration from and she grabbed it.

She was just in time, too. Five seconds later, there was a groan from Rarity as she awoke. Fluttershy could see the terror and the disgust in her eyes as Rarity recognised her. But how come she could see a hint of distaste, as well? Was it something in her hair? Oh yeah, she said. She ran a soaking red hoof down her cheek. The blood.

"F-fluttershy? H-how could you? Y-you look so uncouthe! And after such a lovely salon visit too! W-what HAVE you been doing?" Fluttershy ran a hoof down Rarity's laccerated chest and watched as Rarity squirmed. "D-don't touch me you BEAST! HELP! HEEELP!" She screamed.

Fluttershy shoved a hoof into Rarity's mouth. "Sh... Sh... Good Rarity... theres a good girl... I'm just going to take a little blood, okay? Just a little blood. I'm still your same old... harmless Fluttershy... and it will all be over before you know it. J-just... lie down and relax."

"D-don't push it with me, you monster!" Rarity hissed. "I know what your going to do! Y-your going to disfigure me, aren't you?"

Fluttershy chuckled coldly. "R-Rarity... Look at yourself... Y-your already disfigured, silly filly!"

Rarity gulped and paled. "N-no," she said. "N-no... I won't."

Fluttershy shrugged. "Well... okay then Rarity. If you insist. I'm just here to give you what you deserve, thats all. I'll remain calm, I promise. Just... don't try doing anything to upset me, okay? I-it... It won't be pretty, to say the least. You got that?"

Rarity opened her mouth to curse and Fluttershy shoved her hoof in her gob again. "Nod for yes, shake for no. Its not polite to scream or curse your superiors, Rarity," she giggled. "I thought a polite lady like yourself would have at least known that. Now... I'll ask one more time. You got that?"

Rarity would have said no, but there was something in Fluttershy's eyes that she didn't like. She nodded her head frantically. "Good. Now that there are no FURTHER interupptions, shall we get started?"

Rarity looked down at the bag of stuffing next to her pointiest needle. Fluttershy caught her scared glance. "Hm hm hm," she chuckled. "Yes Rarity, thats what I'll be using. Now, what should I start on? Your chest? Your cutiemark? Your eyes? Your limbs? Your HAIR? Oh... I know... I think I'll start... here." Rarity shook her head wildly.

"No," she mumbled as best she could. "NO! PLEASE! I-I NEED THAT FOR TALKING!"

Fluttershy ignored her and brung the needle to her lips. She held Rarity's lower jaw in an iron lock and as Rarity felt the needle sink deep into her skin and then tasted blood as Fluttershy whipped it quickly up and sunk it into the opposite lip.

"N-no! PLEASE! FLUTTERSHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Fluttershy laughed manically. "REALLY, Rarity? Your about to be silenced FOREVER and your last words are a PLEAD? Don't you get it already? BEGGING WILL DO NOTHING!"

She stabbed her hard in the cheek and Rarity cried out as Fluttershy twisted the needle deeper and deeper. The grinding of bones echoed through the room and beneath the silver pain Rarity could feel her blood boiling. Finally, Fluttershy yanked it out and the blood exploded and gushed down her cheek like water, which soon joined her tears.

Rarity whimpered. She felt abused and confused. How could anypony do such a thing? T-the very essence of the thought was unbelievable!

"Y-you said you would stay calm Fluttershy..." Rarity gasped.

Fluttershy scowled. "Don't be smart to me," she said. "I'M on top now and you'd better live with it." and she yanked the needle through a second time and Rarity screamed as the two threads tightened.

She left no time for Rarity to recover for the third stitch and pulled. Rarity was barely aware of the mountain of tears she was creating over the blinding agony that she was feeling and as Fluttershy expertly weaved the last two stitches and pulled she was glad it was finished.

Her lips felt raw and tender and she could barely see through the red haze of pain. "Fluttershy..." She struggled to speak but nothing came out.

"Sorry?" Fluttershy said. "Heres what you look like, Rarity. I personally think its an improvement." She grinned and held up a mirror. Rarity looked into it and almost fainted. Her lips were swollen and puffy with tiny lacerations around the edges. Blood vessels had broken in different places around her jaw and finally Rarity swore that her lips had stretched at least three centimetres, as they jutted out at a horrible angle.

"I-I'M DEFORMED!" She managed to say. "FLUTTERSHY!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Oh great, you can still speak? What do I have to do to get you to shut the hell up?" She socked Rarity one in the cheek and Rarity grunted as her opposite cheek began to sting as well.

It was certaintly effective, and Rarity didn't dare say any more.

"Good," Fluttershy said. "You've FINALLY shut UP! Now, can we continue with this, or shall I make your session last just a little longer, hm?"

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "You mean you've done this to OTHERS?" She asked.

"What?" Fluttershy turned around. "Oh yes, at least two others. Both of them DESERVED it as MUCH as YOU do, my DEAR, DARLING, ELEGANT RARITY!"

"S-stop it..." Rarity whimpered. She screamed as the thread loosened bringing with it a wave of agony that was the price for her ability to speak.

Fluttershy wasn't interested with the fact that the right side of her mouth had just become unstitched. Infact, it looked even worse then before to her. And that was her real goal here. To make Rarity as ugly as possible. She loved making milestones for her victims. Like how she had tried to break Angel's will. And how she had aimed to ruin Rainbowdash. Out of all three however, Fluttershy had to admit that this one was the most interesting.

"Oh, now your being a BABY? Hey, look everypony, look at the big stupid whining baby!"

Rarity's lip trembled. "P-please..."

"W-what, Rarity? You gonna cry? HUH? Is that what your gonna do?" Fluttershy sneered.

Rarity flexed her eyelids as she struggled to remove the tears from her eyes. The liquid merely built up around her eyelids, however and she burst into tears. "W-why w-would you *sniff* do thIIISss!" She moaned.

Fluttershy laughed and clapped her hoofs together. "Haha, I knew it. Your nothing but a big baby!" She pushed Rarity over onto her side and got some scissors and a marker. Carefully, she drew a red circle around Rarity's flank and put the scissors to her side. "This'll be fun," she said. Rarity screamed and gurgled blood as Fluttershy slid the blade quickly around the tracing and tore.

She grabbed her needle again and held the wriggling Rarity still with a hoof as she put the cutiemark onto her flank once again, but upside down. She did the same with the other cutiemark in the same direction and then moved Rarity upright again.

"Oh come on," Fluttershy groaned. "Stop being so weak! I did far worse things to my other victims! You should be LUCKY!"

"L-l-l-lucky?" Rarity screeched.

Fluttershy sighed and moved up to Rarity's face. She couldn't care less, really. She shoved the knife under her eye and concentrating, pulled back the skin. She sunk the scissors in deeper then and watched the blood bubble up from the wound more and more intensly as she began to slide the knife up. "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHH!" Rarity's penetrating scream almost burst Fluttershy's ear drums but she ignored her and continued.

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!"

Fluttershy worked her way up the iris and into the socket, enjoying the intense flow of blood and then sliced the tip of the knife up through the pupil. The sharp silver emerged unaturally from the centre where from that point Fluttershy began to gradually twist the scissors, around and around. The scissors gained carnage as she rolled them back and forth and then she slid them from the eye and wiped the gore off on the table she had strapped Rarity too.

All Rarity saw was a shade of red fogging her vision before she went blind in her eye. "AHARGHH...!" She let out a final yell and then began to breath deeply as Fluttershy began to sink the scissors into her swiss-cheese chest. The pain was almost as bad as it had been when her eye had been gouged as it cut through all the holes and into her stomach.

Rarity took one glance at her slit open chest and chucked. The vile yellow and green liquid ran down her chest and slid into her guts bringing a flow of agony with it. "Ew," Fluttershy mimicked. "You are SO uncouthe, Rarity."

Rarity burt into tears. "I kn-o-o-w! I-I used to be pretty... but then YOU mutilated me!" She hissed. She struggled to escape her binds. She longed to lunge at Fluttershy, to tear her throat out but she was held down tight. Fluttershy was laughing the whole time and Rarity slumped back down against her table. She sighed and looked her in the eye. "You knew that wasn't going to work, didn't you?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Duh!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"B-because..." Fluttershy looked at the blood on her hooves and her eyes twinkled. "I like seeing you suffer." Rarity's eyes grew wide as Fluttershy took a heap of the stuffing out and shoved it down onto her organs. Rarity caterwauled as her organs burst and a fountain of blood sprayed up, coating both their faces.

"W-what will happen to Opal when...?'

"When your GONE?" Fluttershy spat. "Oh, I'll look after her, done worry. After all, I love animals, remember?"

Rarity bit her tongue. "No..." She whispered. "No... Opal..." Then she faded off permanently.

Fluttershy dropped the bag of stuffing to the ground and finished stitching Rarity's chest off. That had been great! She was a little dissapointed though... after all, she just wished that she had stayed around to see what she had been planning to do! Ah well, now she had to clean up. So she grabbed a sponge and soaked in water from the bathroom's tap and set to work. Maybe she could finish stuffing Rarity later.


	6. Chapter 5

Fluttershy admired her work. In some time, she had stitched Rarity up quite well. Her skin was a little bleached but that was fine. She had managed to give her a glass eye and she had cut the tips of her hooves off and resowed them. She looked just like a plushie that Rarity might make.

It was so good in fact, that Fluttershy was a little dissapointed that she couldn't take it home. She grabbed the thread and soaked it in blood instead.

Back at her place she scanned the list and was surprised to find that rather then ONE pony, it was three. How was she supposed to take care of three at once? Sure, making auto systems for all three was appealing, but it would take her too long. A couple of months at the least.

Then she remembered her machine down in the basement. She had made it prior to drugging Angel, knowing who was to be next but she had also made a sort of... no escape area that she hadn't used. It was designed into three parts. One was made so that the walls could close in and crush the victim inside, another was a little modified cage and the third was a spike rack with retractable spikes. This was handy because it allowed to her to choose the precise location and height that the spikes rose too and although they were limited, they were quite long and very sharp. It was below the top floor of her basement so it was quite deep down and hard to access, but this inaccesibility also helped her for when her friends came knocking down her door.

The three ponies were obviously the cutie mark crusaders. No other ponies in town were much better friends. They were scattered all over the place and however fustrating this was, they were fillies and Fluttershy knew she could work something out. Like a piknik! It was typical of her to have pikniks on sunny days, and although it was unsual for her to invite any of her PONY friends, in this case she thought that she could make an exception.

It was simple to send invites, too. Quickly Fluttershy scribbled them down, tucked them in evelopes and stuffed them in the post-box.

Later that afternoon, Fluttershy looked up to see the girls walking down the path. She rushed over and smiled. "H-hi." She said.

Scootaloo forced a smile and stepped forward. "Um... Hi. So... you wanted us over here for an um... piknik?"

"Yes."

"Why us, why not somepony else?"

Fluttershy looked startled. "W-well... n-no I... I... I mean... I... I never do anything with you three a-and..."

Applebloom rolled her eyes and shoved Scootaloo out of the way with force. "Scootaloo gets it, Fluttershy," she scowled at her friend. "DON'T you, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Heheh... yeah."

Fluttershy led them into her house and sat them down at her neat little dining table. She was sure to keep them as far away from the basement as possible. She had done a fair spot of cleaning but... she just needed to be certain.

"So, um..." Fluttershy attempted to make small talk. "Have your um... sisters agreed to this um... um.. accomodation, so to speak?" She smiled wonkily and hit her red face with a hoof, pausing her cover briefly to wipe the droplets of sweat that had formed on her fringe.

"Yep," Applebloom yipped. "She was HAPPY to let me go." She looked at her other two friends. "Guys? What about you?"

Scootaloo stayed quiet and played with her hooves. Sweetiebelle looked up and sighed, looked around and leant in. "Y-you mind if I tell you a secret? I-its about m-my sister so to speak."

Fluttershy put on a fake frown. "Yes?"

"Well... I-I'd just gone out for a bit, right? Then I came back and she wasn't ANYWHERE! I searched her room, her inspiration place, her sowing area ma-bob... What I found was a mess of pink paint everywhere, as if Rarity had began to recustomize her room but then had stopped, a clump of cat fur on the bed which was scorched surprisingly black and most perculiar of all, a Rarity doll! I-it was like an.. an exact REPLICA! I-I mean... I-I know my sister is good at sowing and all but... but... well... I swear... even some of the skin on that thing felt realistic..." Sweetiebelle shuddered and looked at Scootaloo. "What about you Scootaloo?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "O-oh my," she said. "I- I hope shes alright..."

Sweetiebelle grinned. "Naw, I'm sure shes fine. Shes gone out or days at a time, occasionally. I've learnt to live by myself." She boasted.

_Well, lets see if you can keep that title when your strapped to a rack or shoved between a vise little filllies... _Fluttershy thought. A little thrill shot through her when she thought of what would soon become of the three little pests. One thing was for certain, out of all the options- they would never come out alive.

"I...I..." The whole room turned to face Scootaloo, who gradually began to look up. She blushed and giggled slightly. "O-of course I... got permission. M-my sister is t-toally RAD for m-me to g-go... heheh..."

Sweetiebelle frowned. "Scootaloo... is everything okay? Your sisters not missing too, is she?"

Scootaloo's eyes sharpened and she punched Sweetiebelle hard in the chest. Sweetiebelle grunted from the force and sailed back to where she collided at the back of the room in a heap of crushed and fallen boxes.

_Liar, _Fluttershy sneered to herself. She rounded up the three fillies and once each one of them had sat down again, she poured them their tea and pulled up a chair for herself. Ponies often enjoyed her fine tea. Living alone with only her animal friends, she had a lot of time on her hands to practice her cooking. She never let anypony sample it though, not even her friends. After all... it was just another trait of being little... old... FLUTTERSHY... Fluttershy twitched and stared down into the silent unmoving brown liquid in her green cup. "Surely..." she whispered. "I can make an acception with just these three?"

Sweetiebelle looked up and cocked her head. "Huh? What was that Fluttershy?"

"O-oh, n-nothing Sweetiebelle. I was... just about to ask if you wanted some sugar or cookies or something like that with y-your tea."

"I'd take a sugar cube I suppose," Sweetiebelle shrugged.

"Yeah, me too!" Chimed Applebloom.

"Nah," Scootaloo murmured. At this point she had sadly rested her elbows and her head on the table and looked closed to tears, but Fluttershy felt no sympathy, however much compassion she showed.

"O-oh dear... W-whats wrong? Is it too hot in here? Should I open a window? W-what do you want?"

Scootaloo looked up with puffy eyes. "I... I want to go home." Scootaloo sobbed.

Fluttershy sighed soothingly. "Ok," she said. "O-okay. Just... just have a few more sips of tea and I'll send you home." She picked the cup up in her hoof.

"H-hey!" Scootaloo cried. "W-what are you doing with my tea?"

Fluttershy looked innocently down at the cup in her hoof. "O-oh this? I just thought... thought it m-might be a bit c-cold, t-thats all," she lied. Scootaloo sat there angrily and thought for a moment before sighing. She solemnly nodded her head and Fluttershy turned to continue to her kitchen.

While she set to work pouring the sleeping drug into Scootaloo's tea and getting a mixture of sugar ready, the CMC sat boredly at the table. They weren't doing much. Just talking. Usually they were the best of friends. Always talking, laughing... arguing- CONSTANTLY, but there was just nothing to talk about at Fluttershys house. After all, what did you say about a shy, reclusive pony who never went out to see anypony she didn't know, or a pony that didn't care for making any new friends but the ones she already had?

"So..." Sweetiebelle leant forward. "Has anyone observed that Fluttershy is acting a little... odd...? I mean... why would she invite us over for some tea and cookies or a piknik of all the things TODAY? I mean, its not like we are her friends or anything. She KNOWS us sure but..." She looked around and her eyes fell on Applebloom. "Applebloom," she snapped accusingly. "Did YOUR sister put us up to this?"

Applebloom gritted her teeth. "NO!" She yelled. Then she smirked. "I'm willing to bet that YOURS did though. Thats why she dissapeared!"

"Oh thats it!" Sweetiebelle cried. "NOPONY, absolutely NOPONY makes fun of MY big sister!"" She lunged across the table and tackled Applebloom. The chair lurched backwards and Applebloom cried out as her head struck the ground. The two fillies wrestled for a while before Scootaloo, who had had her hooves in her ears for the whole while immediately threw them down in despair and jumped between the two. 'Stop! Stop it! I'm sure its just her being Fluttershy, okay? So just stop fighting! Sheesh! Our sisters are missing! Is this really the time to be doing this kind of thing?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. "I mean..."

Sweetiebelle flattened her ears. "Y-you mean..." Her lip curled. "You mean that YOUR sister is missing too?"

Scootaloo sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just... I knew I'd burst into tears if I told you. And I don't want to look like a wimp."

Applebloom sighed and when they had all simmered down she put her arms around her two friends. "Hey, come on guys," she said. "I'm sure they are perfectly fine. They've probably gone on a race or somethin'."

Sweetiebelle snorted. "Yeah right. Rarity HATES racing. Heck, she barely does it for me."

"Hmm..." Applebloom pondered. "I don't know then, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Scootaloo turned her back on her yellow friend. "Easy for you to say," she mumbled. "Your not the one with a missing sister."

Applebloom opened her mouth to reply but just then Fluttershy entered again carrying in a tiny, hard to balance stack two teaspoons of sugar, a plate of cookies and Scootaloo's tea. It looked steaming hot once more and Scootaloo took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant and calming aroma. "That looks like good tea," she commented weakly and Fluttershy smiled.

"T-thanks," she said and she put the tea down infront of Scootaloo. She then gave the two fillies each a teaspoon of sugar for their tea and reseated herself. The cookies weren't drugged. She figured it was pointless to have everything drugged, so she took a couple and ate them calmly, waiting for the three fillies to take sips of their tea. The drug was different from the one she had used on Angel. This one took a good half an hour, sometimes even an hour to kick i, making the chances of her getting caught with limp bodies on the floor extremely remote.

Scootaloo sniffed her tea and reluctantly began to drink, then, Sweetiebelle who didn't want to look like a coward followed her example and finally Applebloom, who had been daydreaming was brought out of it by the sounds of slurping and began to drink her own.

_Thats it, _Fluttershy thought. _Drink it all down. Its only a matter of time now... _

It took the fillies only 55 minutes to finish their tea and to tend to FLutterhys chickens. They hadn't wanted to go into the smelly old chicken coop of course, but then again, who could resist Fluttershy? They were turning to go now, however and this was something that could simply NOT happen! FLuttershy pulled at her hair and snorted. What if... what if they managed to reach ponyville in the short few minutes a-and then a pony found them? They'd be able to trace the bodies back to her for sure! Her whole cover would be blown! Strucken, Fluttershy forced herself to calm. She was over-reacting. Nopony had the skill to trace unconcious bodies back to her- and then again, who would suspect her if they could? She had to relax, or she'd never get this done as the pony they still thought she was.

She nervously galloped around to the front of the fillies and reached her hooves across the door, blocking them. "W-why are you g-going? Y-you haven't s-said hi to A-angel yet!"

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "Fluttershy... We've been here for the past hour- its pretty clear that he isn't coming."

"Yeah," Scootaloo chimed in. "Let us past!"

"W-well... What about a quick game of tic-tac-toe?" Fluttershy protested.

"W-

"Please?"

"We really must-

"Pretty please?"

"NO FLUTTERSHY!" ALl three screamed together in unison.

Fluttershy's eyes darted from one filly to another and then she broke down into authentic sobs, her head buried in her hooves. She was making quite a puddle on the floor with her endless flow of tears, it was hard for them not to feel sorry for her. "Look," Applebloom said. She walked up to Fluttershy's side. "We are truly sorry, okay Fluttershy? We know how you feel. But... the truth is... we really must be going. We need to find our sisters and-

Fluttershy looked up from her hooves with puffy, wild eyes. She twitched a few times and, advancing on the fillies she began to smile, a crazy smile with fury and contempt mixed in. "N-no," she mumbled. "N-no, you d-don't understand A-applebloom... You don''t understand why I can n-never let you l-leave..."

"Um... Fluttesrhy? What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked. They began to back away from her.

"J-just wait here," Flutter said. "F-five minutes. T-thats all I want. Five minutes. N-now that i-isn't too h-hard is it? Hahahaha..."

"Fluttershy... Fluttershy your scaring me." Scootaloo replied. She looked at her friends and bit her lip. "Us," she added.

"J-just w-wait h-here!"

"No!" Sweetiebelle stepped forward angrily. "NO! We NEED to find our sisters! Why are you doing this Fluttershy? T-this isn't you!"

She whimpered as Fluttershy's half-smile dissapeared entirely and as she knocked her to the ground and pinned her. She held the squirming white pony there with only one hoof while raising her free appendage and was about to bring it down on the young fillys head to finish the job sooner when Scootaloo leapt out and rammed into Fluttershy's hoof. Fluttershy hissed and released Sweetiebelle momentarily and, with greater concerns began to thrash at Scootaloo, who however was far too quick to be struck. Applebloom by now was the only pony who had not joined in on the fight. For her, the sleeping drugs had already kicked in. She was fast asleep.

It was two versus one, but Fluttershy was stronger. She wrestled both fillies to the ground and managed to keep them there. "Hahaha..." She giggled quietly. "I've got you right where you deserve to be." She gently twisted each fillies neck in turn over to face Applebloom. "Have a good lookat your friend, fillies." She said.

Sweetiebelle flattened her heads. "Is she..."

Fluttershy madee a face. "... Dead? No, not... yet. Haha... But," she said with a long sigh. "You'll... soon be... joining her."

"Wh... what... what do you... mean..." Sweetiebelle yawned.

"Y-yeah..."

Fluttershy just smiled and shook her head. "Don't let the bed bugs bite, you little pests." She grabbed all three by the scruff and began to drag their heavy bodies down to the new attachment of her basement.

The three fillies woke up together. They were each disoriented and confused but Applebloom however had noticed Fluttershy, who was sitting nearby scowling at them. "Finally, you little worms are awake," she spat. " I've been wondering when you were finally going to wake up. Maggots."

The other two fillies looked over in Fluttershys direction. "F-fluttershy, why did you do this?" Applebloom asked.

Fluttershy laughed. "Why? Because you deserve it. You a such a disobedient little trio, and I think its time somepony taught you a lesson!" She scanned the fillies with a smirk. "ALL of you, that is."

"Wait..." Scootaloo said. " Your doing this because we are too NOISY? Fluttershy, if we were disturbing you so much why didn't you just try and talk to us?"

Fluttershy gritted her teeth and punched Scootaloo in the chest. Scootaloo fell to the ground, grimacing and she looked up at Fluttershy in disgust. "TALK to you? Your fillies! Fillies are impossible to talk to!" Her expression softened and she began to giggle. "Oh. OOOOooh... I see, your trying to make me FEEL bad. You think I'm doing this for myself. Well... Yeah. Sort of. But I'm also doing it for your sister, Applebloom. And for the rest of ponyville. I mean, its not like they'd miss you or anything like that... After all, what pony would miss out on such a disobedient little brat like yourself?"

Applebloom's eyes watered. "Thats not true! She loves me! She loves me I tell ya!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that if it will make you feel better."

"Wait..." Scootaloo frowned. "You said sistER, not sisters." She got to her feet.

Sweetiebelle thought this over and nodded. "Yea! What did you do with our sisters Fluttershy?"

"Oh, that..." Fluttershy said innocently. "Well...lets just say I... took care of them... thats all. Now... shall we get started...?"

Before the fillies could run, Fluttershy pressed down on a button centimetres from her hoof. Sirens filled the air and the room turned red as a steel cage, a bed of spikes and a wall began to lower.

"W... whats this?" Sweetiebelle scampered on the spot as the bottom of the cage lowered and two steelhands retracted from the ceiling. They grabbed her and began to extend into a metal bind around her chest and back, as the cages bottom began to slide back. Sweetiebelle desperately thrashed in efforts to escape, but she was held tight in place. Her magic was far too weak to help her in this situation, just as Fluttershy had intended.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was having just as much trouble. Out of a slit in the ground a thick wall began to rise between her and her friends, until she was in pitch darkness and Applebloom screamed as Fluttershy wrestled her to get her onto the table. Pinning Applebloom down with a hoof easily, she reached over and pressed a button on one of the legs of the table. The spikes retracted and a complicated array of black straps dropped out of the back of the device.

Fluttershy sighed and pushed Applebloom hard against the table. She quickly grabbed the first strap in her mouth and secured her, then the second and third with which she tightened over her legs. She tied the remaining straps over her head, arms and numerous other body parts and then grabbed a scalpel.

"Help! Anypony!" Applebloom screamed.

Fluttershy pressed the knife to her throat and raised her eyes. "If you make one scream, I will pull this lever back a little more and the spikes will begin to come out. Your friends can't help you. THEY are as good as dead also. So... Its just you and me, my little rotten apple."

Applebloom whimpered and nodded, biting down hard on her lip as she began to draw tears.

"Good," Fluttershy said. She walked over to a crank and began to turn it and a hook began to come down from the ceiling over Applebloom's right eye.

"Mmm! MM! MMM MM! MMMM!" Mumbled Applebloom. She shut her eyes tight and flattened her ears as she heard Fluttershy laugh.

"Closing your eyes won't help. Your only slowing down the torture, I hope you realise, and if the hook has to shred through your eyelid, so be it. I'm not going to stop it just because you show a glimmer of intellegence in that pea brain of yours." Said Fluttershy.

She turned the crank a little faster now as she was impatient. Applebloom forced open her left eye and cried when she saw how close the hook was. "Please... Don't, Fluttershy. I won't bother you or anypony else ever again... I promise.

"Oh, okay Applebloom, I'll let you out. And you'll go yapping to the townsfolk about what I'm doing here. No way. Nuh-uh. I've worked hard to rid this town of YOUR sort, and I've got many more filfth to get rid of." Fluttershy hissed.

"I... I won't, I promise." She saw Fluttershy give the crank a final heave before she left her post to come over. Applebloom shivered as the hook slowed millimetres away from her eyelid skin.

"Riiight," Fluttershy said. "I'm not STUPID, you know. I'm not some kind of silly filly fool that nopony gives a flying feather about. I've got dreams. Feelings. THOUGHTS. And one of them is to rid Equestria of YOU, and the many LIKE you. You think I like killing you guys, one after another? Sure, its fufilling in itself... but at the end of the day, I do it because its my duty, and every other pony is too much of a WIMP to do it!"

"Why... Why do you torture them then?" Applebloom asked.

"Why? I thought that'd be obvious. Because, otherwise they don't know the truth. I need to teach them a LESSON, HELLO? Not 'just kill them'! Wheres the fun in that?" Fluttershy answered.

"W-well... h-how long?"

"A couple of days. Now, if you have no more distractions, I would like to get back to this." Fluttershy spat. She snatched the crank and spun it hard, ignoring the deafening sobs as the hook sunk deep into Applebloom's eye and began to reel back into the ceiling. There was a pop as the nerves broke and the eye came loose from its socket. A haze of red filled up Applebloom's vision and then the world went black as the eye came away with the hook and the blood beneath covered Fluttershy, who laughed manically.

"Are you going to scream?" She asked. She cocked her head gently to the right. "Its obvious you want the relief."

Applebloom's breathing was quick and shallow and a thin line of sweat had formed at her brow in her bodies mental and physical efforts to recover. Through grainy white teeth that grinded against one another she moved her remaining eye to look at Fluttershy.

"Never," she groaned, although the pain was intense. "I know what you'll do to me! And what you'll do to ma sister when i'm gone..."

Fluttershy laughed deeply. "Oh I have nothing against your sister. Trust me. Only you," she sighed. "You and those ridiculous friends of yours."

"Never give in Applebloom!" Sweetiebelle yelled from her set place. "Do it for us! For your family!"

"You!" Fluttershy screamed. "Quiet!"

"No! What are you gonna do about it Fluttershy?" Sweetiebelle mocked. "Im safe up here, and your down there with Applebloom!"

"Oh yeah? Don't be so sure." Fluttershy walked over to a second lever, one opposite the crank and spike lever and pulled it down hard. The room vibrated with the sounds of Sweetiebelles screams as her cage came alive with electricity, fierce and what lasted more then a minute, with Applebloom forced to watch as her friend was cooked and drained of her moxy.

As the energy began to ease, Sweetiebelle released a small moan and wavered on her feet before collapsing. She wasn't unconcious, but nor was she quite awake. She was inbetween, drained temporarily of cause and of life and she felt like mud, lower then. She felt like shit.

"Sweetiebelle!" Applebloom called. "Are you okay?"

When there was no reply she looke back at Fluttershy, who didn't need to be a telepath to know what the look she was getting meant. "Oh stop your growling," she hissed. "shes not dead, if thats what your thinking."

"Shes my FRIEND!" Applebloom argued. "I thought that your troubles were with ME at the moment!"

"What I don't think you realise is that... Well... I'm in charge. I can hurt anyone of you at any time in any way I have designed for these machines, so shut it! You three are as good as dead, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner I can go home and relax, basking in the joy of three less ponies I have to worry about thwarting my life. And with the benefits of watching you suffer and scream, whats a little cleaning up to me?"

Applebloom looked at her curiously. "I don't understand you Fluttershy. You look so helpless and weak, shy and kind... Thats even your gem but... This is WRONG I tell ya! but I guess ponies tell you that in my situation all the time."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. Your point?"

Applebloom craned her neck forward. Maybe she had a chance after all. "My point is... fluttershy, do you REALLY enjoy this? Your commiting felonies against Equestria by the dozen and there HAS to be a better... More legal... Way of teaching us lessons. Like locking us up with only bread and water for a few years until we break. Something... ANYTHING but THIS!"

She watched as Fluttershy puzzled over this for a few moments. "Perhaps..." she began. She grinned wickedly. "Or maybe I DO enjoy this! Ha ha!" She clutched her knife tighter in hoof and swung it deep. It impacted with Applebloom's cheek randomly and sunk deep, drawing blood.

Applebloom whimpered and tried to escape her own skin and bone, and yet the pain paled in comparison to that which she still felt in her eye. She winced as Fluttershy swung again and as it struck her a millimetre from her good eye, which shut tight with instinct and she shuddered as the warm substance ran down her eyelid and down her face.

"Your a monster! A monster I tell ya!" Applebloom howled.

Fluttershy raised the blade a third time and brought it vertically down. There was an unpleasant squelch as the knife sunk the length into her cheek snd there was grinding as the steel scraped her cheek bone. Applebloom struggled to restrain tears as she twisted the scalpel, scraping layers of skin and bone of further. Loose strips of skin around the edge of the wound began to bleed into her salty tears, adding to the excruciating pain and Applebloom released a small cry, before clamping her mouth shut and biting her lip.

Fluttershy shoved the knife deeper, forcing it into the very marrow of the broken bone. "Was that a scream?" She chuckled, repeating the grinding of her knife against the new layer of bone. The tiny slit in which the scalpel was already stuck deep in cracked and Applebloom groaned and shut her eyes tight, as she felt the pain spread to her jaw. It was too much for her, the poor thing, and her slight resistant groan quickly escalated into a pitched scream of relief. The movement of her jaw sent brand new waves of agony reverberating around her body, and her yell grew in pitch as she felt her mouth dislocate.

Fluttershy twisted the knife one final time before she pulled it out. Then she stood, smirking and looking at Appleblooms merciful face. She was quite a sight. Her face, what was usually bright and cheery with shining eyes and a colourful air was reddened with tears and blood, her remaining eye dull and puffy. Her lower jaw drooped and lurched to one sight, and from the side Fluttershy could see fountains of blood running across and out her bent lower lip from which those fountains gored the floor around them.

"Help me..." Fluttershy thought she heard, but the disfigurement of Appleblooms jaw, which shifted painfully whenever she spoke made it incredibly hard to tell.

Applebloom in the meanwhile scanned Fluttershys face with wild, judging eyes, searching for an ounce of emotion. Her face, however was indifferent.

"N-no... T-that was a cry..." Applebloom insisted. She flinched as her mouth stung from the slow movements of her jaw.

"Cry... Scream... I can't give you all the attention anyway. So I think I should begin to end this." Fluttershy grinned wickedly and walked over to a wooden crank which she took a hold of and began to slowly turn.

Appleblooms eyes darted from one side of her to the other, watching the spikes grow. Then, suddenly a brand new explosion of fire burnt her back as the pointy bits of metal dug into her, and began to shred away the tissue and muscle that protected her spine. "YAAARGH!" She yowled, free of her will to remain silent.

Fluttershy turned the crank harder and Applebloom heard a sickening snap as the sharp steel broke her spine and crushed her spinal cord and then the pain that she felt instantly vanished. She breathed in relief but then panicked again as she realised the vision in her remaining eye was going haywire and that her breathing was becoming shallow and non-existant. The last thing she saw was the tips of the spikes ripping through her soft belly before her world went dark, for she was dead.

Fluttershy released the crank and looked emotionlessly at Applebloom's silent unmoving body. Her eye was open and staring right at her, the spikes in her chest shone amongst pools of blood and her face was pale and scarred. She thought she'd done a fairly good job. She sighed and leaving the corpse there, walked over to another lever. She pulled it and pressed a red button on the wall, and then relaxed! Listening to the ear shattering shrieks as the cage came alive with energy and the wall began to close in on and crush Scootaloo.

"HEEEL- aahhhghdrgh..." There was a lovely choking ans bubbling noise and Then a massive pool of blood ran out the cracks. The wall began to move slowly back, pushing the blood forward and the strands of flesh that remained of Scootaloo off the static brick wall. The gore that remained of her leg twitched and shaking, she flapped a crumpled wing to the best of her ability. "Wha..." she groaned.

Fluttershy frowned and pressed the button again. The wall slammed into Scootaloo's already devastated body, crushing her further and killing her instantly, turning her into nothing but a sticky pulp.

Fluttershy smiled and turned to look at Sweetiebelle. Her flesh was pink and burnt away and her mane was all but gone from the powerful shocking energy that she had conducted through the metal. She too was dead, part ash in the red hot metal binders that held her. Finally, finally they were all gone. Too tired, she left, forgetting to clean and slumped down into her bed above the basement, pausing only to wash the blood off her hooves. Then she fell asleep easily, cradled by the thought that there were three less nuisances for her to deal with and she tucked her list under her pillow and dreamed nothing but lightly, in her new Equestria.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day passed and Fluttershy was forced to think when she realised she had no new ideas. Up to this point in her new 'career', she had practiced only physical torture and she was running out of ideas. But, she did wonder... how would she go with physcological torture and... well... was it as effective? Yet there were so many more aspects that she LONGED to try out and experiment with and some of them were so amusing they made her chuckle just thinking about them. For example, she could make Twilight the bookworm into her puppet, or Pinkiepie into her clown. Seeing Applejack lying helplessly on the ground whimpering with dilated eyes would be an alternate laugh but...

She frowned. She hadn't thought far enough ahead. Those three. She was pretty sure they were the last additions to her list and then that was it. It satisfied her, in a way to know that she would finally be able to react but it hurt her on so many more levels. The top most level was disappointment that her fun would be over. And deeper down, like, WAY, WAY deeper down, was another emotion- panic. It was gnawing at her brain, telling her to stop this before it was too late, but she shook her head and pushed it down.

"No way," she told herself. "No WAY is this going to stop yet! For example, I obviously need to kill Spike. He knows too many ponies to closely. He knows Rarity and Twilight best- surely he'll notice sometime if all of his friends and particularly his mistress disappear? I have nothing against Spike though. Pity." She sighed.

She gathered up everything she had and begun to improvise. "Twilight is next on the list," she said to herself. "I'll ask her for the neccesary stuff. Ah Twilight, its a pity she is such a nerd and a hot-headed brat all the time- she's actually quite helpful. And I'll never forget about the time she stopped the Ursus Minor or whatever its called."

She walked down her path and knocked on Twilight's door. Twilight opened the door and cocked her head. "Yeah? What is it Fluttershy?" She yawned. "Its 8 in the morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"Um... You know... Early bird gets the worm I guess... heh..."

"Haha, nice one Fluttershy. I suppose thats correct, I SHOULD be up. I promised Spike I'd help him sort out my books today." She sighed. "Looks like its not gonna happen. I take it you have a favor you need to ask of me?"

I take it you have a favor to ask of me? Fluttershy mimicked in her head. You fucking bitch! Don't talk to me in that tone! She grit her teeth hard and struggled to recover her cool.

"Erm... Fluttershy? Are you okay?"

"Just peachy..." Fluttershy mumbled.

Twilight shrugged it off. "Well okkkk... Uh.. Um... what was that favor you wanted to ask of me Shy?" She asked.

"Oh uh... Can you carry some um... Hallucinogens and uh... some um... scientific equipment I need to my house for me? If its um... not too much trouble of course?"

"Um... Okay. Are you sure it isn't a little dangerous for you?"

Fluttershy flattened her ears and turned sulkily away. "J-just forget it then." She sighed. "It was a silly idea anyway."

She began to leave but Twilight rushed after her. "Fluttershy wait! I'm sorry! Of course I'll help out."

"Oh... Good. But you really don't need to do that Twilight." Fluttershy beamed hiding a snarl of focused anger.

"Oh no, its really no trouble. Come with me and I'll show you what all the equipment does. You can choose from it all if you'd like."

"Um... Sounds good." Fluttershy followed Twilight in.

Later that day they both returned from Twilight's tree house to Fluttershy's home. Twilight tailed behind, helping Fluttershy to carry most of the delicate (and most dangerous, which she found rather strange and suspicious...) equipment for her.

"Oh thank you Twilight," Fluttershy said gratefully when they pulled up at her house. "Please, won't you come in?"

"I would, but I really can't. Sorry Shy. I promised Spike I'd help him- remember?"

"I said won't you come IN?" Fluttershy punched her hard in the head and Twilight was knocked cold. Fluttershy was impressed at how easy that'd been. "Theres your proof that your not a hard head Twilight." She giggled and got Twilight Sparkle in a firemans lift and carried her down to the first floor of her basement. She tathered her to the same table that she had used to break Angel and set the equipment up around the room in all the neccesary places, making sure that she had gotten everything she needed for her physcological breaking of Twilight. What was her goal here? She thought it would be obvious.

This smart, intellectual pony whom nopony thought could ever darken or spoil was about to see that even her giant cranium couldn't help her with somethings. And more then anypony else in her torture sessions with Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, Scootaloo, Rarity, Angel and Rainbowdash Twilight Sparkle was about to experience the exact same pain that had injured Fluttershy, and it was all the more incurable.

She wouldn't need to have Twilight on the chair for very long. She knew what she was doing. And she knew how to start, too. She had decided to gradually harm her mind. First confusing and angering her to the point of violence or maybe partial depression, then taunting her. Letting her go only to contain her, laughing in her struggle to get free. Then, a hallucinogen, just to push her forward. After all, she was... new to this game, having only done physical torture previously.

If her plans succeeded, she hoped that Twilight would be broken enough to kill HERSELF, either from confusion, aggression or depression, or maybe even from fear or low self esteem. She was also curious, however. She had her victim like a rat caught in a lab- she would be tested and observed to see what she did, how she reacted and how long it took for her to finally comply with her master's wishes.

She heard a small grunt from Twilight's chair and her face lit up. "Oh goody," she murmured. "Let the fun begin!"

"Huh? Where am I?" She looked up and saw Fluttershy as the basement lights came on. "Fluttershy?! What the HECK are you doing?"

"Oh just some personal experiments. You like experiments, right Twilight? By the way, thanks for helping me carry that equipment. Thats the mark of a true, true friend. Or... am I?"

"Huh? What the...? Fluttershy? Whats going on here? Answer me!"

"Oh? Haven't you figured that much out? Foolish pony. I'm doing to you the same thing I have done to at least SIX different ponies- or, should I say FIVE ponies and ONE particular rabbit..."

"Oh my- Fluttershy? What in the whole wide world in Equestria did you do to my friends?" Twilight protested.

"Oh... Them? I made some slight alterations. But there gone now. You needn't worry. After all, you'll be joining them shortly... the best thing for you to do is relax and get used to the idea." Fluttershy said calmly.

Twilight Sparkle wriggled in her restraints. "Erm... Fluttershy... what exactly do you mean by 'gone...?" It took a little while for the truth to sink. "Oh no... Fluttershy... How could you? Thats... Thats..."

"Horrible? Mean? Cruel? Not like me? Oh don't waste your breath Twilight Sparkle! I've heard it from tonnes before you and I'll hear it for DOZENS after you! What I'm surprised you haven't asked yet is 'what are you gonna do to me'? Thats another CLASSIC that I'm afraid I've had enough of!" Fluttershy spat.

Twilight opened her mouth to reply and then raised an eyebrow. "Actually, thats a good point. What ARE you gonna do to me?"

"Well, for you I've decided to try something quite special- oh whats the point in telling you? You'll figure it out soon enough." Fluttershy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"B-but how could you do this to your own friends? To MY friends?"

"HA! They aren't my friends! And they aren't YOURS either! They tease me! Prod me! Poke me! They aren't any FRIENDS of mine and I'll be happy when they- and YOU- are gone from my life!"

"Well I'll admit you ARE a little easy to tease Fluttershy," Twilight blushed. "But is it really any reason t- hey... what do you mean they aren't my friends? Of course they are!" Twilight complained.

"Oh Pa-LEASE Twilight Sparkle! Open your eyes! Would any friends of yours just ABANDON you like that? If they truly loved you, don't you think they'd still be here?" Fluttershy asked logically.

"Huh? Oh, that. No, thats YOUR fault! You son of a diamond dog donkey faced scum!"

"Bashing up donkeys now, are we Twilight?" Fluttershy smirked. "Oh please, learn some manners."

"ME? YOUR THE ONES CUTTING UP YOUR BEST FRICKIN FRIENDS! YOU INSANE SON OF A BITCH!" Twilight lunged out with her mouth and Fluttershy jumped back to avoid the chomp, narrowly missing Twilights teeth.

"Well... Twilight Sparkle... I would rather be an 'insane son of a bitch' then a 'dead piece of diamond dog shit'!" Fluttershy tossed her head back and laughed loudly and deeply.

Twilight grit her teeth. "Leave me alone!" She hissed.

"What are YOU gonna do about it? Look at yourself 'friend'! Your tied to a chair! Your PROBABLY gonna die!"

"SO START ALREADY!" Twilight roared with such intensity in her voice that Fluttershy jumped back.

"Temper temper, my fiesty unicorn." She smirked. "Thats the thing, my DEAR best friend... I already have."

"YOU ARE _NOT _MY BEST FRIEND!" She screeched at Fluttershy.

"And why not? I was your best friend BEFORE you found out what I was doing. If you think I've changed in anyway your mistaken. I just have a slightly different few on you now, Twilight Sparkle then I did before. And I just want you to know before I go any deeper into your mind that these few words are completely true, Twilight: YOU made me who I am today. You and your so called friends. Hehe." Fluttershy whispered the last part into Twilights ear and her eyes went wide with agony and shock. If she had been expecting Fluttershy to say anything, it was anything but THAT.

"H-how..." She murmured weakly. Her eyes were full of sadness and dissapointment. "How could we do anything so bad to you... Fluttershy... Oh my gosh I am so sorry... I had absolutely no idea I was hurting you this badly. If you can EVER, EVER forgive me-

Fluttershy cut her off with a blow to the cheek. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN CHANGE ME BACK! SORRY, BUT THIS IS MY FUCKING PARTY AND I WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANOTHER FUCKING PONY! ESPECIALLY SUCH A DUMB, PURPLE FUCKING BRAT LIKE YOU!"

Twilight looked at the red and purple bruise on her left cheek and shook her head sadly. "I feel sorry for you. And I know you'll likely never change back at this point. But I just want you to try. TRY, please for me. I know that the Fluttershy I grew to love is in there somewhere... If you can just try and find it..."

"NO! I WON'T!"

"Go back to the moment when you first had these thoughts. Did you try and resist them? Have you lost control of these thoughts any other times?"

"BE QUIET! SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOOOO!" Fluttershy covered her ears with her hooves but she couldn't block out the sound of Twilights voice, which began to grow in loudness and confidence.

"Look at yourself Fluttershy! You've turned into a monster! You've killed the very ponies who stood up for you!"

Fluttershy broke into tears. "I-it's the only way! It's the only way I'll EVER be at peace! I-I just want the teasing to stop..."

"Well there is another way. Let me go. I'll help you. Nopony needs to know what was ever done here on this day. Just let me help you!"

"NO!" Fluttershy swiped a scalpel from the desk behind her and lunged at Twilight. She dug it deep into Twilight's heart. Twilight looked up at Fluttershy with deep, sad and yet understanding eyes as her breathing became shallow. "Fluttershy..." She tried to use her magic to heal herself but it was already too late. She shook her head sorrowfully at Fluttershy. "You were teased before we were your friends, Fluttershy..." She sighed. "Things will never change. Infact, after doing this, I'm afraid they can only get worse." She slipped off into death.

Fluttershy dropped the scalpel and slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes. "T-that..." She panted. T-twilight was wrong. She thought to herself. T-things had to get better! She hadn't just killed everyone she loved for nothing... n-no... it just wasn't right... SHE was right... for... for the soul reason that she had done it all... Yeah... That made since... She... It... it couldn't... couldn't... WASN'T for nothing...

She got up and looked at Twilight's unmoving body, filled with a mix of rage, confusion and respect. What had the purple pony been trying to tell her? She undid her tathers and looked at her body on dry stains of blood. She shuddered. "W-whats happening to me?" She squeaked. "She's WRONG." She screamed at herself. "ALL THAT WASN'T FOR NOTHING! THINGS WILL CHANGE! AND... AND IF THEY DON'T... I'LL KILL MORE! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL FUCKING KILL MORE!"

She fell to the ground and curled up. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were small and she was shaking. "I-I'll kill... I'll kill mooooreee... Hehehe... Heheheh..." She began to sweat and a flurry of emotions crossed her face. "Hahaha... Help... hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

When Fluttershy had recovered, after literally days and days of horror, she began to realise her dissapointment. She had NOT been able to physcologically injure Twilight as she had hoped. She crossed that goal off in her mind and decided to work her victim extra hard. But first she decided she needed some practice. She looked out the window and studied the busy streets of ponyville, and one particular mare caught her eye. A certain crooked pegasus...


End file.
